This Is My Life
by Eeenalikecheese
Summary: Gabriella Montez once lived a normal life...until she was 3. She is now 16 and is finally opening up to her friends about her mess of a life. Find out who Lilly is...find out what Gabriella Montez is going through. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

I can't help but turn red whenever I think of him. He is the most amazing guy in the universe. I haven't known him all the long…but him and I have something special already. There is a difference between infatuation and love. I know that what I am feeling…is love. Yeah, I've liked a decent amount of guys before…but there is something about him…something different. Could it be his ocean blue eyes? Or his sandy colored hair? Maybe it's his voice? Or maybe it is just his good looks? There is one thing I left out…his personality. His personality is what makes me feel the way I do. I fell in love with him because he is the sweetest, most caring guy in the world. He always knows what to say when I'm sad…he completes me.

"Gabs? Are you okay? Sweetie…what's up with you?" My best friend asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh sorry Tay…I was just uh…thinking. You know?" I replied.

"Gabi, its girl's night! You can't zone out on us like that!" Taylor laughed. I looked around and I saw Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay looking at me.

"I'm sorry girls…I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" Sharpay just had to ask!

"Like stuff that is none of your business!" I shouted angrily.

"Gabs…chill…how about we play a game of truth or dare." Tay Suggested.

"Uh I don't know about that. That game can be a little revealing." Kelsi stated quietly.

"Do you have something to hide kels?" Sharpay asked while raising one eyebrow.

"No, no, no…it's not that…I was just saying…oh never mind! Let's just play the game." Kelsi replied nervously.

"Alright, all in favor of truth or dare…say llama!" Sharpay squealed happily.

"Llama!" Tay, kels, and Sharpay said all at the same time. I didn't say anything. I had zoned out again.

"Gabi…you know the rules…if you zone out 3 times at a girls night you _have_ to tell us what you were thinking about. You don't want that do you?" Tay asked me smirking. She must have figured out that I was thinking about Troy.

"No…I don't…umm…let's play the game!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Alright, it was Tay's idea to play so she gets to go first!" Sharpay said while clapping her hands.

"Alright, umm…Kels, truth or dare?" Tay asked.

"Truth?"

"Alright, we have all been dieing to know, do you like Jason or Ryan?"

"Oh umm…neither…?" Kelsi replied as more of a question. Her face was bright red.

"You do realize you have to tell the _truth_…don't you?" Sharpay asked causing Kelsi to groan.

"Fine…gosh, Jason…you happy?" Kelsi actually got annoyed with us for the first time ever.

"Yes I am!" Tay replied smiling. "I kind of figured you liked him."

"Oh whatever…just…don't tell him."

"Kels, you know that whatever we talk about stays between the 4 of us. None of us will say anything." I said trying to cheer her up. She looked frazzled.

"Thanks Gabi…oh by the way Gabs…truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth I guess." I replied nervously.

"Do you like anyone?"

"No, I would tell you if I did." I replied. Technically I wasn't lying…I don't _like _Troy…I _love_ him. Taylor knows this already. I'm surprised she didn't tell them.

"Whatever you say Gabs…" Tay responded starring me down.

"Sharpay! Truth or dare?"

"Truth…I can't do a dare! I might break a nail!" Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

"Alright, why did you hate all of us last year?"

"I didn't hate you girls…at all…but I had to try to keep my image…but now who cares about images! We are best friends and that's what matters…we tell each other…_everything_!" She said. Those words stuck in my head like glue. I was keeping so much from them all…they are my best friends. 'Maybe I should just tell them what's going on.' I thought.

"Alright Gabs…you zoned out again…so spill! What were you thinking about?" Sharpay said.

"Uh…well…uh…alright…why don't we get in our pajamas and get blankets and snacks and stuff…I have a lot I need to tell you 3." I said while looking at the rug…I can't keep this from them anymore…they deserve to know.

"Okay Gabi…" Kelsi said looking at me sympathetically.

About ten minutes later we were all changed and sitting in a circle in Sharpay's bedroom. The three of them were looking at me…waiting for me to start. I didn't want to tell them…I could be in huge trouble later when I get home if my dad finds out. Maybe I shouldn't tell them that part. Yeah, I'll leave that out.

"Gabi…come on, what's going on?" Tay asked. She was worried again.

"Listen, there are some things I've been keeping from you three…and I feel really bad about it. I just want you to know that I trust you girls more than I trust anyone else…that's why I am going to tell you what's going on. When I start…nobody can interrupt me." I started saying and looked at them.

"Ok Gabi." Sharpay said in a soft voice.

"Gabs, you don't have to if it's too hard." Kelsi said trying to comfort me.

"No, I do have to…I want to. Alright…you asked me before if I like anyone and I said no…technically that was not a lie…because I love him." I said looking down at the rug once more but I could just imagine the smirks on their faces. 'At least I didn't say _who_ I love.' I thought. "…and you know how I am always saying my grandparents got divorced and my grandma is nowhere to be found? Well…that's not true. She died when I was 5." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes. I blinked them away and then looked up at my friends…they all looked like they were about to cry too. "…and the reason I move a lot is not because of my mom's job…it's because my dad doesn't like us staying in one place for too long for reasons unknown to the world." I said. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie… "Okay that's it…I'm done now." I finished and they all came rushing over embracing me in a warm hug…and I finally started to cry. I cried for my grandmother…I cried for me…I cried for my mom…and I cried for Lilly. You'll find out about Lilly later.

"Oh Gabi!! Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you get through it sooner!" Kelsi said looking at me. She was obviously referring to my grandma. More tears fell down my cheeks as I remained silent.

"Gabs…how did you get that bruise on your arm?" Sharpay asked me. OH NO! They saw it! This is not good.

"Uh…I uh…walked into a door?" I replied in more of a question.

"Gabi…" Tay said my name sternly.

"Gabs…come on, we know that's a lie…tell us what happened." Kelsi said.

"My dad…did it." I whispered so quietly thinking maybe they didn't hear me. I was wrong…they did.

"OH GABI!!! OH NO! GABI! NO!" Sharpay screamed while covering her mouth in shock.

"Gabs, why didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked me while cautiously placing her hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"He told me if I ever told anyone he would hurt me much worse." I replied emotionless while backing away from her slowly causing her hand to drop from my bruised shoulder.

"Gabi…what does your mom think about this?" Kelsi asked me with tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't know…" I stated finally letting tears fall.

"How long has this been going on?" Taylor asked me. Just as I was about to say that it has only happened about three maybe four times, Sharpay told me that I better not even think about lying.

"It been going on for…most of my life."

"Most of you life??? GABRIELLA!!! YOU ARE ONLY 16!!" Sharpay shouted at me.

"Gabs…how old were you when this started?" Kelsi asked me gently while Taylor was slapping Sharpay for yelling at me.

"I was about…umm…three." I whispered hoping maybe they wouldn't hear me. They must have heard me though because they all just sat there…not moving…and starring at me. Taylor's arm was in mid-air. She had been about to slap Sharpay again.

"I think we should call the police." Sharpay finally stated after a nice long 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Shar, we can't call the police. If my dad gets arrested and then escapes he won't just hurt me…he'll kill me. I'm not even kidding about that." I explained calmly. Just then my phone started ringing. "Hang on girls, I have to take this call." I said as I got up grabbing my phone.

"Alright but don't think we are going to stop this conversation." Taylor said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said while walking out to the hall. I didn't realize that I left the door open and they could hear me. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"_Oh not too much baby. I just wanted to call you so Lilly and I could say good-night to you." _My mom said. Lilly is my 3 year old daughter. See, I told you I would tell you more about her! HA!

"Oh ok, can you put Lilly on the phone?"

"_Sure, here she is."_

"Mommy?" Lilly asked as she got the phone.

"Hey sweetie! Are you being good for grandma?" I asked.

"Yes mommy! We played dollys and a lot of fun stuff today! I miss you mama."

"Oh mommy misses you too baby, but you know I'll be home first thing tomorrow! I am just sleeping over Sharpay's house with some other friends because we needed to work on some homework. Okay sweetie?"

"Ok mama! I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will! I love Lilly. Can you put grandma back on the phone now?"

"Ok mommy! I love you too! Bye bye!"

"Bye baby!"

"_Gabi?"_

"Yeah mom, I'm here. Is she being good for you?"

"_Oh sweetie, she is always good for me! It's you that she isn't good for." _She said and we both laughed.

"Well if she does anything wrong let me know please. You don't have to be the savoir of your granddaughter. She can handle a small punishment for misbehaving mom."

"_Oh alright, but she really has been behaving. By the way, did you tell your friends yet?"_

"Mom…you know I can't tell them that Lilly is my daughter and not my sister. They won't want to me friends with my anymore. I care about them too much to let them into my mess of a life."

"_It isn't your fault that you got pregnant…"_

"Mom, I know it's not my fault. I was raped. It wasn't my fault that Lilly was born…but I don't like to think of her as a mistake. I love her too much. She is my first baby and I will always love her no matter what."

"_I know but I still think you should tell them."_

"Maybe I will…I don't know yet. Listen mom, I really should get going. They are waiting for me and I think we are going to watch a movie."

"_Alright honey. I love you. Good-night."_

"Love you too mom, night!" I said and hung up the phone. I put my back up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Maybe I should just tell them that Lilly is mine. I mean, how mad could they be? Wait…no I can't! I had to move last time because those so called friends told the whole school! "What am I going to do?" I said to myself. I should go back in.

"Um…Gabi?" Taylor looked at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong? Why do you all look like that?" I asked referring to the shocked, skeptical expressions on their faces. That's when I realized I never closed the door. My eyes widened and I couldn't move. I just stood there.

"Gabi…why didn't you tell us?" Kelsi asked me looking hurt.

"We are your friends!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at me disappointed.

"I thought you trusted us." Taylor said looking away from. Seeing the reactions from my friends, I ran out of the room crying. I ran outside and sat under a tree in Sharpay's backyard. Suddenly I heard footsteps…and they were coming toward me.

"Hey Gabi…are you ok?" It was Ryan. I looked up at him and he sat down next to me.

"They are really mad at Ry…what am I supposed to do? They hate me now." I said still crying.

"Listen Gabi, I heard you on the phone with your mom too. I don't hate you…so why would they?" He asked trying to cheer me up.

"Ryan...I…I…I can't do this. I don't want to have to move again! This is the 3rd place I have been with Lilly! The other two times when I told my friends they all ditched me and told the whole school that I had a daughter. I can't go through that again." I said crying while Ryan was rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.

"It's okay Gabi, it okay. They won't tell anyone…I promise."

"How do you know?" I asked rather calmly for someone in my situation.

"Because they love you Gabi…we all love you. They were just upset that you didn't tell them…but you have a reason…and maybe you should tell them your reason." Ryan replied. He was right. I should explain why I didn't tell them that Lilly is mine.

"You're right Ry, I am going to explain this to them. Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him. He went back inside leaving me there to think. Once I finally stopped crying and I was about to go in the house, I started feeling a little dizzy so I sat down on the bench swing. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. I have been out here for about a half hour anyway, five more minutes won't hurt.

"Gabi, wake up…we need to talk to you." I heard a voice say. Whose voice is that?

"Gabi…I know you are faking it! Get up! We are sorry we got mad at you." I heard another voice say. I finally realized that it was Taylor who said the first thing and Sharpay who said the second. I started to open my eyes and yawn. I was surrounded by my three best friends. As soon as I saw them all, I started to feel nauseous. I got up and ran in the house and to the nearest bathroom. What is going on with me? I didn't feel sick earlier…it all started when I got dizzy. I cleaned myself up and walked out of the bathroom. In the hallway stood all three of the girls…and Ryan.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Ryan asked as he walked over to my and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Gosh you people worry too much." I replied with an attitude. "Hey do you guys have any pickles and chocolate cookie dough ice cream?" I asked being all sweet again.

"Gabs, pickles and ice cream? Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Kelsi asked giving me a skeptical look.

"Yes…but I need to talk to you three and explain why I didn't tell you that Lilly is my daughter…and I need you to listen and not interrupt me." I said.

"Ok Gabi, go ahead. We won't interrupt you. I promise." Kelsi said to me softly.

"Alright…well…one day when my dad was…doing what he does…he decided it to would be fun to have one of his friends rape me. He didn't use any protection…and…Lilly came into the world 9 months later." I said with tears in my eyes. "My mom thinks I was raped at a party. She supported my decision in keeping the baby. I couldn't kill and innocent life and I didn't want to chance the baby having abusive parents…you know…someone like my dad. Well, once my friends found out I was pregnant, they told the whole school and then the next school year, when Lilly was already born, we moved. At that school, the friends I made did the same thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just worried that it would happen again. I can't make Lilly have to move…she has friends from preschool here. Please don't tell anyone…please." I begged while crying. Pretty soon I felt 8 arms wrap around me. I have Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and even Ryan hugging me.

"Gabs, we would never do that to you…" Taylor said.

"We love you too much to hurt you." Kelsi finished Taylor's' thought.

"Thanks…you're the best." I said with tears in my eyes…and for once…they were good tears.

"Gabi, you really need to tell your mom the truth about what happened. You can't keep this from her anymore…she deserves to know." Sharpay said gently.

"Shar, did you not hear me earlier? If I tell anyone, my dad will kill me…literally. I can't tell her…" I replied weakly.

"Why don't we go watch a movie and finish this girl's night on a good note." Kelsi suggested and we all agreed. Ryan went back into his room after waving good-bye to us.

"Thank you Kels. What movie should we watch?" I asked.

"Um, well…uh…let's go see what we have!" Sharpay said as she started walking back to her room leaving the rest of us laughing.

About a half hour later, we were bored with our movie so we started talking. I was actually having a pleasant time. Nobody was asking me any personal questions and I like that a lot. There had been way to much personal questioning towards me that night.

"So Gabi…" Sharpay started to say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You never did tell us who you _love_…so…why not share this vital piece of information." Sharpay said causing Taylor and Kelsi to turn their attention towards me. I started to feel nauseous again and the girls noticed this.

"Gabs, are you ok?" Kelsi asked while rushing over to help me.

"I think I'm gonna…" I started to say and then ran out of the room and into the bathroom again. When I was done with the unpleasantness of being nauseous, I started to, yet again, clean myself up. As I was cleaning up, I heard Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi talking.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" I head Kelsi ask.

"Yeah, she probably just has food poisoning or something. She'll be fine." Sharpay replied.

"I'm kind of worried about her Shar. This is the second time that this has happened in two hours." Taylor pointed out. Just as she finished saying that I walked out of the bathroom.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Kelsi asked me. She's always been the one who is most concerned about the littlest things.

"I'm fine…really. I think this is just because of stress." I replied nervously.

"What are you stressed about?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Eh, just stuff…" I replied while leading our group of four back to Sharpay's room. Once we got back to her room we all sat down and agreed on playing what we like to call the question game. In this game you ask a question, everyone has to answer, and it can be either really weird, really person, or just plain stupid.

"I think Kelsi should start, I'll go next, then Tay, then Shar." I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who is the most important person or people in your life?" Kelsi asked.

"You three, Lilly, my mom, and umm…the guys…" I answered while thinking about one particular guy.

"You three, and Chad." Taylor replied while we turned to Sharpay.

"You three, Zeke, Ryan, and my parents I guess." Sharpay answered and we finally turned back to Kelsi.

"You three and Ms. Darbus…" Kelsi replied and then whispered "…and Jason." to herself obviously hoping we wouldn't hear her. I did but I don't think Sharpay and Taylor did.

"Alright Gabi! Your turn to ask a question!" Sharpay said happily.

"Ok, have you ever told someone to do something that you knew was stupid and you would never do?" I asked.

"Yes I have." Taylor admitted.

"I have too." Sharpay said.

"I can't believe I am saying this but…I have too." Kelsi said shyly.

"Well, since everyone else has admitted I will too. Yes I have." I said.

"Wow we are an interesting group…and speaking of interesting…I have a great question! How many pickles could you fit in your mouth while holding an elephant?" Taylor asked and we all started cracking up.

"Well, seeing as I can't hold an elephant, none!" Sharpay answered while laughing her butt off.

"Yeah, same here." Kelsi said laughing to hard that she was actually crying.

"Tay, I have to agree with them…" I replied while trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah, same here. Oh, by the way, I know that was a weird question but I was bored and couldn't think of anything else." Taylor said seriously causing all of us to laugh even harder.

"Alright Tay, but in the future…come up with something that won't make my stomach hurt from laughing too hard." I said still finally starting to calm down.

"Alright." She said while laughing at our laughing.

"OOH! It's my turn!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yes it is Shar!" Taylor replied. They both had evil smirks.

"Aright…now for my grand question! Who do you like or love." She asked grinning evilly. I felt my heart beat rapidly increase and my face turn a bright red.

"Um…well…I uh…umm…Jason…" Kelsi replied embarrassed.

"Aw, you two would be so cute together!" Sharpay gushed. "Oh by the way, I am going next, then Taylor, and Gabs, you'll go last. So I like Zeke!!! Good thing he's my boyfriend already!" Sharpay announced excitedly while giggling. I started feeling nauseous again. I Sharpay and Taylor planned this.

"I like Chad and he's my boyfriend as you all know." Taylor replied. She is my best friend…my trust worthy friend…or so I thought. They all turned towards me.

"Gabi, your turn!" Sharpay said happily.

"Uh…I…I…I…I can't tell you…" I said while starting to feel nauseous again.

"Gabi, you have to." Taylor said. "…and if you don't, I'll do it for you."

"Ok…that's fine, do it for me! As long as I don't have to say it." I told her.

"Alright, she's in love with Troy." Taylor said but by the time she finished saying it I was already down the hall and in the bathroom. I heard Sharpay squealing and Kelsi gasping. Then I heard foot steps coming toward the bathroom. I cleaned myself up again and walked out. I couldn't even look at them anymore. I was too embarrassed about everything that was going on…my constant throwing up tonight, my being in love with Troy, the story about my dad, and them finding out the truth about Lilly. I walked past them and back to Sharpay's room. I grabbed a plastic bag with a box in it from my suitcase and rushed back into the bathroom walking past them once more. I don't know why, but I always carry this bag that holds the box that holds the one thing that could change my life forever. I closed the door behind me and made sure it was locked. I rapidly opened the bag, pulling out the box in the process. 'I never thought I would have to use this again' I thought as I opened the box with a pregnancy test in it. I pulled it out and got ready to find out if this was what was wrong with me. I got ready to find out if Lilly, my precious little angel, would soon be a big sister. The few minutes it takes passed rather quickly…and now it was time for the moment of truth. I ignored my friends knocking on the door. I held my breath and bit my lip. Lifting up the test, I saw the sign. The sign that would either change my life forever, or relieve me of my worries.

* * *

**Hey people. I'll be completely honest...I do not know where this story came from. This isn't the kind of stuff I would normally write...Oh well. Let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot! I really want to improve my writing in any way possible. So leave a review, give some ideas, critize what ever you can, and I'll do my best to listen to everyone. Oh, and I also have another story that I am currently writing, and a poem. They are both posted on this site so if you go to my profile, they should be there. Check them out if you feel like it. Thanks! **

**~Anna~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I cannot believe what just happened.' I thought to myself. This result determined the rest of my life. "Why? Why is this happening to me? I can't handle another baby!" I shouted without even realizing it and suddenly the knocking on the bathroom door stopped. The next thing I knew I was sliding down the wall, hugging myself the whole way down. Tears fell down my cheeks. 'This is his fault!' I thought. I was referring to my father as you may have guessed. "Everything is always his fault." I said to myself…and my baby. 'My baby…Lilly is my baby. How can this be my baby? This feels so weird. No…Lilly is my princess…this…this little one…is my baby now. This little one is going to need my attention, a safe home, and a happy life with his or her mommy and sister.' I thought.

"Gabi, come on! Let us in. We heard what you said so we know already! LET US IN!" Sharpay yelled through the door. 'Thank goodness her parents are away for the weekend' I thought. I knew I was still crying so I tried to calm myself down as I got a tissue, wiping my wet face. I went to the door unlocked it, and found…not just my three best friends…but out entire 'gang' as we like to call it. Standing there was Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, and Troy.

"Oh Brie, come here." Troy said with his arms wide open. I went over to him and started sobbing hysterically. Pretty soon I felt 12 more arms wrap around me.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked when I had finally calmed down.

"Ryan called us. He said you were getting sick quite a bit tonight…and he also told us the story about your dad." Troy informed me.

"Oh…ok." I said while looking at the ground. 'I am sure what to think right now. How did Ryan know that story anyway?' I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I was worried about…but that didn't give me any right to tell them about your dad." Ryan apologized nervously.

"No Ry, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you told them…that means I don't have to go through the story again…but how did you know about it?" I asked him perplexed.

"I heard you tell the story earlier. I wasn't listening in though…I promise. I didn't mean to hear it. It just happened." Ryan explained obviously scared of how I would react.

"Ry, it's ok. I believe you…and thank you…for telling them." I said as I moved away from Troy to give Ryan a hug which he returned.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and we can talk." Taylor suggested earning nods in agreement from the rest of us. We walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. I still couldn't get my mind off of the baby. 'Once again, I have a human being growing inside of me. This is amazing…but scary. I don't think I have the money to support another child…and I can't ask my mom to help again.' I thought.

"? Were you…were you raped or did you choose for it to happen?" Troy asked me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Which time?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'which time'? Has this happened before?" Troy asked shocked.

"Ry, I thought you told them…?" I said as more of a question.

"I didn't tell them that part." He replied.

"Oh ok…then I should…" I said taking a deep breath. "Guys, listen…one day when my dad was doing what he does…he called a friend and had him come…and…rape me. Lilly is my daughter…not my sister…and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to have to move again." I said giving them the shorter version of the story. The next thing I knew Troy had pulled me into his lap and had his arms wrapped around my body. I quickly glanced up only to notice the girls smirking at me and the guys wondering what was going on. I looked back down at the ground with my face as red as a tomato.

"So did it happen that way again this time?" Troy asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yes it did…and I better not hear the word 'abortion' from any of you because I am not killing my baby…and I am keeping him or her. This is a baby. I don't care what stage the pregnancy is at. This is a baby and he or she is alive…and I wouldn't even consider killing my little angel." I said sternly.

"GO GABS!" Taylor shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Well it looks like this girls night has turned into gang night." Sharpay laughed.

"I think it should turn into a 'let's help Bri feel better' night." Troy said while placing is head on top of mine causing me to blush even more if that was possible.

"Are you guys even allowed to be here?" I asked realizing that it was 10 at night.

"Well, I all of our parents were fine with it so I think that means we are allowed to be here…but my parents want me home by 12:30." Troy said.

"Yeah and mine want me home by 12:00." Chad added.

"12:00 for me too." Jason said.

"Alright…what should we do then?" Troy thought aloud.

"Why don't we just do what normal teenagers do and have some snacks while we talk about some random things?" Sharpay suggested as she and Tay got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Shar! Tay! Wait up!" I called as I got up following them. Once we were in the kitchen I turned to Taylor and pulled her out through the other door and into the hallway.

"What's up with you?" Taylor asked me.

"Tay, please…help me! What do I do? Do I tell him? Do I not tell him? Do I give him a hint? What do I do?" I asked frantically.

"I'd tell him if I were you." I heard Sharpay say. When did she get in here? "Oh and by the way, stop trying to make me not hear what you tell Tay. I'm just going to find out in the end anyway."

"Uh…I'll keep that in mind." I said turning red as I walked back in the kitchen with Sharpay behind me. Taylor just stood there for a couple of seconds before she followed us.

"I like how Gabi asked me a question…and I didn't even get to answer." Taylor said while glaring at Sharpay.

"Oops…" Sharpay replied not really caring.

"Okay then…" I said slowly while turning away from Sharpay. "Tay, you can answer now."

"Well, I think that you should tell him when you feel like you are ready." She responded with a satisfied look on her face.

"Alright…no offence Shar, but I am going with Tay's suggestion." I said and attempting to leave the kitchen. As I was trying to leave, Kelsi came in.

"You three left me in there…with a bunch of…guys!" She said angrily

"You could have followed you know." Taylor replied.

"Ugh whatever!! They are just being so…so…guy-like." Kelsi said as she sat down on a stool.

"Kels, they are guys…what else would they be acting like?" Sharpay laughed.

"Wow we are an interesting group of people." I said while walking back into the living room. I was thankful when the girls didn't follow me.

"Bri!!! YAY! You're back!" Troy said as soon as he saw me causing me to laugh.

"Yes I am." I said as I sat down next to him and started looking at the floor.

"You ok Bri?" He whispered to me so nobody would hear.

"Yeah…but…umm…I need to talk to you about something…alone." I whispered back. I was still looking at the floor when I felt Troy grab help me off the floor and lead me outside to talk.

"What did you need to talk about?" Troy asked me.

"Well…umm…wow, the sky is beautiful!" I said and heard Troy mumble something. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh…no, just agreeing with you. Now what did you _really_want to tell me." He said while grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes. "What is it Bri, come on…please tell me."

"Troy…I…I…I…I need your help with something." I said getting a sudden idea.

"Alright, what is it?" Troy asked looking at me curiously.

"Well…alright…you see…I am kind of in love with this guy and he has no idea and I want to tell him but I don't know how to and I need a guys advice." I said making sure I didn't make eye contact at all.

"Maybe you should just come out and tell him…I'm sure whoever this guy is…he'll like that." Troy replied looking a little upset.

"Oh…umm…ok…well then…there is something else I need to tell you." I said.

"Alright, what is it Bri?" Troy asked me.

"It's you." I answered.

"Wait…what's me?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy…" I said with a tone basically calling him an idiot.

"Wait…you mean…you're in love with…me?"

"Well…umm…yes." I whispered so quietly that I was surprised he heard me.

"Oh Bri!" He said and embraced me in a tight hug. "I love you too! Be my girlfriend!"

"Troy!" I started laughing.

"What? I'm serious! Please be girlfriend Bri, please!" He begged while pouting like a little kid.

"Hmm…well…I guess that could be arranged." I said while giggling.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." He said smirking…I didn't even realize I had been blushing.

"Oh shush! You're pretty red right now too." I said laughing.

"Uh oh! Gabriella, you're in trouble!" Troy sang as he ran over to me, grabbed me, and spun me around. We were both laughing so hard and so loud that we didn't hear the rest of the 'gang' come out. When he was finally done spinning me, we feel on the ground together. He let me fall on him to protect the baby and we stared into each other's eyes.

"That was fun." I said to him.

"Bri, I love you so much." He said to me. I smiled and heard a bunch of 'awww's' in the background. We quickly got up and saw the whole gang looking at us. I could feel myself blushing like crazy as I stood next to Troy, my boyfriend, while holding his hand. It was then that I realized I found the one person who, no matter what, would never leave me. It was then that I found the one person who would help me care for my 2 children…and any more that I would have in the future. It was then that I realized that I was in love with Troy Bolton, and I always would be. He would help me get through this pregnancy, he would help me tell my mother about what my father is doing to me, and he would be the one I would go to for anything…and everything.

* * *

**Hey people. sorry this took so long but i have had a lot going on. i finished school recently so i had exams and then this past friday my dad had a heart attack so i had to watch my 5 year old brother all day every day...my dad is home now though and he is doing really well.**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed...and i'm sorry this is short but like i said, i have been busy and i really wanted to give you all something to read. thanks again for the reviews. hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Anna~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Hey baby, how's my little princess doing?" I asked causing her to giggle.

"I'm good mommy! Did you get all of your homework done with your friend?" She asked me in her adorable 3 year old voice.

"Yes I did! And you know what that means, don't you?" I replied smiling.

"WE GET TO PLAY AT THE PARK TODAY!!!!! YIPPIE! MOMMY YOU'RE THE BESTEST!"

"No, you're the bestest Lilly!" I told her.

"Hmm…well…okay! If you say so…I guess I am pretty cool! Oh mommy! Can your friend Troy come? He is really nice to me! I like him a lot. I think you two should be boyfriend and girlfriend because grandma said you two would be really cute together. She says it a lot so it must be true." My mouth was at the ground by the time Lilly was done with her little story.

"Lilly, baby, does grandma really say that?" I inquired.

"Yes, all the time! It would be so cool if you two were together! Mommy, you do like Troy don't you?" Lilly asked me.

"Yes angel, he is a very good friend of mine." I replied whiling thinking, 'and a little bit more now.'

"Oh okay! Mommy, grandpa was mad last night cause you weren't home. He was yelling a lot and then he hit grandma so grandma started crying and he called her a word that I don't remember but it didn't sound nice and then he said that he obuses you and grandma made him leave forever. Mommy, what does obuses mean?" Lilly, my innocent little girl, asked me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Why don't you go to your room, mommy needs to go talk to grandma and then we can go to the park when I am done."

"Okay mommy! I'm going to play with my dollys!" Lilly exclaimed.

After Lily left my room, I went to my parents' room and knocked on the door. I heard my mom crying so I slowly opened the door.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"OH GABRIELLA! Why didn't you tell me?!?!? Oh Gabi! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" My mom asked me frantically with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mommy, I'm okay…really. The question should be, are _you_ok?"

"I don't know Gabi…I never expected to hear something like this…wait…how did you find out that I know?"

"Lilly told me…mom…speaking of Lilly…I wasn't really raped at a party. Dad had a friend of his come over and do that to me…and…he did it again about a month ago…mom…I'm pregnant again." I told her.

"Oh Gabi! I wish you told me when this all first started! Why didn't you?"

"I was three mommy…" I said with tears in my eyes. I sat down on her bed and started crying. The next thing I new, my mom had embraced me in a warm, love filled hug. That was just one more sign telling me that everything would be alright. I went to sleep that night with a whole new outlook on life. At three in the morning, I woke up to a loud bang coming from downstairs.

"Mommy, what was that noise?" Lilly asked me. I decided to let her sleep in my bed with me last night due to all the drama.

"I don't know sweetie, go back to sleep now…I'm sure everything is fine." I said while getting out of bed.

"Ok…mommy…" Lilly said as she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep again. I walked out of the room carefully closing the door behind me. As I was walking down the hallway I bumped into someone holding a baseball bat. I tired to scream but nothing the person with the bat covered my mouth and dragged me to where the light switch was. As soon as they turned on the lights, I stood face to face with…my mother.

"Gabi?"

"Mom?"

"Wait, did you make that noise?" My mom asked me.

"No, I was going to find out who it was."

"Oh, so was I…so maybe we should do that…"

"Yeah, but umm…give me the bat…and you go stay in the room with Lily in case she gets scared." I said to my mom and she nodded. I started slowing heading down the stairs and into the living room where I saw a dark figure.

* * *

hey, i know i haven't updated in a while...i've been really busy. i was working at a camp alllllllllllllll last month and juggling that and two stories was hard so i stopped writing for a while...i know this is short but hey its something. well please review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW! OUT! YOU! GO!" I shouted as I held the bat in the air.

"Now, now, now, is that any way to talk to your father Gabriella?"

"You sir, are no longer my father." I replied threw clenched teeth. He started to walk in my direction.

"Gabriella…" He started to say, "You have been a naughty little girl. Getting pregnant and _not_ having an abortion at your age? My dear child, what is wrong with you? I thought I taught you better then that!" He finished with a smirk as I slowly backed away from him.

"You have taught me nothing of any use. You have been a terrible person to be and my mother. How dare you break into this house? REMOVE YOURSELF FROM HERE NOW!" I shouted as I got ready to swing the bat.

"You would hurt the man who gave you life?" He questioned with fake shock and an evil grin.

"If it wasn't for my mother and her being a decent person…I wouldn't be here right now…since you seem to believe that all children who were not planned should be murdered." I said shakily.

"Well, your mother is just as stupid as you are. Maybe everything would have been better if she had gotten an abortion." He said still smirking and stepping closer to me. I swung the bat as forcefully as I could, only to have it barely touch him before he grabbed it out of my hand and held it towards me. I gasped in terror and ran across the room as he chased me the whole time.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He had me cornered. There was no escaping him and I knew at that moment, I was going to die. Sirens. Screaming. Crying. Gun shots. Shrieks. Silence. Darkness. Beeping. Distant voices.

"Do…she…doctor…" I heard a familiar voice.

"Uuuuuuhmmm" My mother heard me moan.

"Gabi, sweetie, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" She inquired with concern evident in her voice.

"My stomach hurts bad."

"Gabi, they need to do some tests on you to make sure the baby is okay." My eyes widened as these words entered my ears and my hands immediately went to my stomach. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Mom…why am I in the hospital?" I asked trying to stop myself from crying.

"Do you remember anything that happened sweetie?" She asked.

"The last thing I remember is dad had me cornered and then I heard sirens." I replied confused.

"I called the police as soon as you started yelling for someone to get out. That's why you heard the sirens. The police shot him in the arm because he was beating your stomach with the bat but they think the baby will be okay because he only hit you 3 times. You passed out from shock." My mother informed me.

"Is the baby going to be okay mom? Please tell me the baby will be okay! PLEASE MOM!" I begged as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please…" I whispered. My mom grabbed my hand and rubbed my face.

"Shhhh…Gabi, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Calm down honey." My mom answered.

"Where is Lily?" Is the first question I asked as soon as I calmed myself down.

"Your friend Taylor has her over at her house right now. She offered to baby-sit Lily for us."

"What happened to dad?" I asked after a 5 minute pause.

"They cleaned up his wound and brought him to jail…for life." My mother smiled at me and I felt a strong sense of relief.

"Miss Montez?" Someone asked with a fake accent as they walked in the room with a large bouquet of flowers hiding their face.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Special delivery from your very own…Troy Bolton." The man said as he removed the flowers from in front of him. Of course, at that moment, I saw the one, the only, Troy Bolton.

"Miss Montez, we have the results from the tests we ran." A nurse said as she entered the room.

"What tests?" My mother and I asked at the same time.

"The tests for the baby!" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"When did you run tests?" My mother asked.

"Before we let you see her ma'am." Another, more polite, nurse responded as she entered the room.

"Oh, why was I given false information then?" My mother asked angrily.

"The nurse you spoke to was either unaware of the tests, or one of our…problem nurses. I do apologize ma'am. Please forgive us for the confusion." The nicer of the two nurses said.

"It's alright. Now…the results?" My mother asked anxiously.

"Oh yes…the results…well…" The nice nurse began.

* * *

  
Hey everyone. I know...its been like forever since i updated...i've been really busy with school and such. and my dad had surgery again so things have been hectic. the only reason i had time to write this chapter is because i have been sick. Hope you all enjoy it! Leave a review please and thank you!  
ttfn

~Anna~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mom I can't believe this! Twins…I'm having twins…that's what the test showed…of all things that could have happened!" I said frantically as I let silent tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay! You have me here to help and Taylor seems to enjoy babysitting for you!" My mother tried to comfort me. She came over and wiped my tears away. "I love you and my three grandchildren."

"Mommy, I need you to stay with me…I can't do this alone." I said while looking down.

"I know you can't and you shouldn't have to. I am going to be here for you through it all." She smiled at me and whispered, "…and maybe Troy will be a father figure to them."

"Mom, that was so not funny!" I said with a little extra color added to my cheeks.

"Umm…you two do realize I am still here right…?" Troy said while sitting in a chair holding the flowers he had brought for me. I immediately felt billions of butterflies in my stomach…or maybe it was just the babies kicking.

"T…Troy…I forgot you were here." I said nervously.

"Why don't I leave you two love birds alone?" My mother said winking at me as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that…my mom is crazy." I said looking down as to hide my face only to have Troy lift my head and stare into my eyes.

"No, she is right. I will be here for you and these children. I will be a father figure to them…if you allow me to be. I love you Bri." Troy said before he kissed me.

"You are amazing Troy." I said as I took his hand and put it on my stomach.

"These will be ours Bri! We'll get married and these kids will have us both." He said excitedly.

"Troy, I'm only 16…you're only 17…we can't get married…yet." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, when we finish high school…these kids will have a real family." He grinned.

"Troy, you are so cheesy!" I giggled.

"Oh and you aren't Mrs. Bolton?" Troy said jokily.

"Not yet Troy…not yet…but soon, very soon in fact." I said laughing.

"You my dear are amazing, and I know for a fact…that these children…are going to be just as beautiful and amazing and smart and great as you are."

"Did I not just call you cheesy?" I smirked.

"Oh you're asking for it! Keep going! I dare you!" He said while poking me.

"You dare me Troy? How old are you? Twelve?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny Bri…" He said holding his chest implying his heart heart.

"Oh hush up!" I laughed slightly and looked at my hands.

"Bri what's wrong babe?" He asked.

"Well…I'm just scared…and not even really about the babies…I feel like something bad is going to happen. I can't really explain it Troy." I said making sure I never once made eye contact with him.

"Bri, no matter happens…I will always be here for you. I am never going to leave you. I will be by your side…through anything and everything."

"I love you Troy." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I love you two Gabi…more than you'll ever know." He kissed my forehead.

"I need a hug." I said with a little smiling forming.

"Oh really, is that so?" He asked as he put his arms around me and then started to tickle me.

"Troy! Stop it! Ah! Someone make him stop!" I shouted causing on of the nurses to rush to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on and started laughing.

"Is everything okay in here you two?" She asked smiling. Troy stopped when he heard her voice.

"Yes, everything is fine. Sorry about that…we got a little carried away." Troy apologized and I smiled. The nurse winked at me indicating Troy was a keeper and I laughed.

"Okay, you two behave now. I wouldn't want to have to send this young man home." She joked with us.

"Oh don't worry; I have him all under control ma'am." I said smiling widely. The nurse left and I started laughing hysterically.

"Dang…that was awkward…" Troy said.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Are you tired Hun?" He rubbed my head.

"A little bit I guess." I replied. He kissed my forehead and the next thing I new I was sleeping.

"Gabriella Montez, you naughty little girl, wake up right now! You're coming with me!" A deep voice shouted causing my eyes to pop open. The sight in front of me scared every part of my body. There he was. The only person who made me actually wish I was never born. He was worse than my father. My biggest fear finally came true and my life was over. He stood there holding my daughter. He taped her mouth shut. All I saw was fear in her eyes. My baby girl was terrified of this man…and I did not know what to do.

* * *

Well this didnt take me as long to write as i thought...then again...its kinda short. oh w/e read it...hopefully enjoy it...and review.  
btw...i think i have the swine flu =[

~Anna~


End file.
